Mirror Mirror
by Phoenix from the Sun
Summary: Lancitty. She had a choice that night, whether to speak her mind or not. If she finally said how she really felt, then why did it hurt so much looking into his eyes? If only she had really listened to her heart. Songfic for Mirror Mirror by M2M.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-Men Evolution, Marvel Comics and Kids WB do. I also don't own the song _Mirror Mirror_, that belongs to the singing group M2M.

**Warnings: **This is a songfic for M2M's song, if you do not like M2M and can't stand the lyrics then turn back now. This fic has a tinge of some sexual content, but nothing grapic or explcit, there is also mild language.

**Summary: **She had a choice that night, whether to speak her mind or not. If she finally said how she really felt, then why did it hurt so much looking into his eyes? If only she had really listened to her heart.

**

* * *

**

Mirror Mirror

"_This is the real you isn't it? You're nothing but a hood!"_

"_That's right, and I'll never be good enough for you!"_

There were times when she wished that her temper wouldn't get to her, times where she should have just kept her mouth shut. But she had a knack of speaking what was on her mind to him, to Lance. But it never hurt him before; it always gave him a sense of comfort. He used to just laugh and kiss her lightly on the lips. But that night was anything but a kiss. It was the end. The second she said those words she knew it wasn't going to lead to a kiss, he pushed her back and with a degree of pain she had never heard from him she heard him break down and insult himself.

No one was supposed to get hurt, he knew she had a temper, but why did it bother him now? Want to know why? Because he loved her, and she thought she loved him.

"_**Why don't I like the girl I see, the one that's standing right in front of me?**_**"**

She locked herself in her room, even though she was sharing with Rogue even in the subbasement that they called home. She was flipping through a photo album that had survived the attack by a miraculous miracle of Kurt hiding it in his locker in school. All she saw were pictures of her that Lance had taken, despite his gruff appearance he was quite the photographer, capturing her every mood in each picture.

However there were of course no pictures of him. Ironically he hated cameras. Kitty made jokes about it, saying that he was too pretty to hide from her memories.

"_Why do you need a picture to remember me? I'm not going to leave you anytime soon," _was what he used to say.

All she could see was his smile as he fought with her to get the camera out of his face. Nothing could take a record of him, not even videotape. On the day of exposure he was concerned that they picked him up, scalding his horrid face into the memories of America forever.

She had caught a few pictures, but he got hold of them all after fighting with her playfully for close to a half an hour. He then hid them under his bed so she would never see them, and she never had.

_He really was defensive about his looks, _Kitty sighed as she turned the page to the other photos. He gave her a copy of every one of them, saying it was just as good of a memory, it was his soul that made her look so radiant in every one of them.

But the page she was on were the photos she was never going to show anyone else, the more _explicit_ ones. They weren't nudes; she wasn't going to allow him to do that. But she was only wearing her underclothes. How she got to that she had no clue, he had a way with words.

"_Just a few shots," he smiled as she took off her clothes. "I'm not asking too much am I?"_

"_How do I know this isn't a trick?" she asked as she lay on her bed._

"_Because I have the camera, Kitty, it's going to be hard to take shots of both of us when there's no one to take the picture," he smiled wider._

That smile. If she could only see that smile again, the one that she could never see captured on film and definitely would never see again just passing by him.

"_**Why don't I think before I speak? I should have listened to that voice inside me.**_**"**

She felt tears come to her eyes. _That's right, and I'll never be good enough for you._ After all that they'd been through it was so easily thrown away by her words. How could she do that to him? When she grabbed him she could see in his eyes that he was already in pain. And what did she throw it away for? For Scott Summers? For her team? For all of the things she had that could be replaced. There would be more, but none like Lance Alvers, he wasn't the type of guy you found everyday.

She was an idiot! Why would she do that? Why would she throw him away like garbage? He wasn't garbage; he was one of her most prized possessions. She was trying to tell herself ever since the day at Area 51, that Lance wasn't going to change, but he had. He had lost his way and she had taken his will to go on.

It all started after they went up against Wanda, he had defeated their team and never even apologized for his actions. He just made them look even stupider when he came over to the X-Men the last day that they had their secret.

She never spoke to him after that, she never called him, never looked at him as she walked by that house. She treated him like he had the plague, like he was his friends. Hell, she treated him like he was Pietro. But she saw the pain in his eyes every time she did that. She said that she would never hurt him more than she already had, she had promised herself.

But unlike she promised, she said it that night, and she knew even though he looked angry, he was defeated and sobbing on the inside. His heart was breaking and it was tearing him apart.

"_**I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind,**_**"**

She continued to look through the various pictures that he took. She looked so happy every single time, and every picture was the memory of a kiss. Yeah, they had a lot of kisses, but then there was one picture that made her cry every single time. It was the picture that was taken before she lost her virginity. No one knew, no one had to know what was going on between them, they all thought she was still a virgin. But the one picture of her in that lacey pink lingerie set.

She spent hours at that house that night wrapped up in his arms, smiling lightly, basking in the glow of their lovemaking. He said that he would never leave her, but he didn't lie, he was still right there for her. He could have been right now if she never said anything like that.

That picture led to the others being a little more scandalous in better positions. But he never gave any of those pictures to anyone but her. He never even kept them for himself thinking it was too degrading.

How could she be so brainless to stop this?

"_**To say the kind of things I said last night.**_**"**

What was going through her head at that moment? She gave him her virginity as long as he promised to stay with her. But she was the one who broke it up, the one who made it a huge waste.

Last night wasn't the best night of her life, telling him that he was the scum of the Earth, throwing away everything that they had tried so hard to maintain. He tried harder than she did; she could see the inner debate in his mind that had torn him between whether to still love her after or to finally give up. She didn't give him much of a choice.

She was being selfish once again when it came to him. It was all because of the Scarlet Witch and her ultimate power to outshine them. Lance had nothing to do with it, yet his hit was the hardest.

_What was I thinking? _She asked herself as she heard the door open. Rogue walked in to get a book and then started to leave the room. She was going through the same thing; Kitty knew that she had a small thing for Pietro before he betrayed everyone. Now she too was lost, the Brotherhood had a knack of doing that to them these days. But Lance was supposed to be different. He wasn't like the rest, he was better.

"_**Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall,**__**you don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all.**_**"**

"Hey, Kitty," Rogue stated as she looked over at the younger girl, who was looking through the photo album. "Still trying to get over him?"

"It's harder than I though it would be," she sniffled; she didn't want to have this conversation again. People came in and asked her about the photo album. But unlike Rogue they never came in on the bad pages after the pink lacey lingerie picture.

"Is that you naked?" Rogue asked, pointing to a photograph. "Wow, did Lance take that of you?"

"He was quite the photographer; he had an eye for making me look really thin, beautiful even. And after he took a few of these pictures…" she looked into Rogue's eyes. "We…"

Rogue looked at her. "Oh my God, you…"

"Yeah, quite a bit actually, why do you think I spent so much time over there? It was more than me being his muse, I was his goddess," she looked at the goth. "Nobody knows about it. But you know last night… I was a fool."

"A fool?" Rogue asked, pretending not to be interested.

"I loved him and you saw how I treated him," she looked at Rogue again. "I'm an idiot, don't even deny it. I know you think you're the fool for what happened with Pietro. But we all saw it coming and we still don't know where he's hiding."

Kitty flipped the page and saw more memories, more times where she was up to her knees in love. Now she was talking to the only girl in the whole house that knew what she was going through, another one who was rejected, but only more than once.

"_**Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me,**__**and bring my baby back; bring my baby back to me.**_**"**

"_Come on, Kitty," she could hear him say. "It's not that different between us now is it?"_

"_Why?" she asked as she lay on the bed with him. "What do you think is going to happen now? I'm going to hate you for taking my virginity. I gave it willingly. So what is the photo going to be today?"_

"_You look forward to my new awkward hobby," he smiled kissing her._

"_I just wish that you would take a picture of yourself for me," she begged. "You never know, you could die tomorrow and I'd have nothing left."_

"_You'll have memories," he answered kissing her lightly on the cheek. "That's all you'll need."_

She looked back at the book burying her face in her hands. "Rogue? Could I be alone for a few moments?"

"Sure," Rogue answered. "Just come to me if you need anything."

Kitty watched as Rogue left the room and looked at a few more pictures before closing the book. Why was she trying to bring it back up? Why was she acting like _he_ called it off, she broke both of their hearts and now she had to pay for it. They all said it would end like this. Scott told her that Lance would break her heart. This was just ironic that she would have to do it.

"I would give anything to have you back," she thought as she opened the door and walked out into the cold dark hallway. Home never seemed quite the same, he life didn't seem quite the same it was, this wasn't her life.

"_**Mirror Mirror lie to me show me what I wanna see.**_**"**

"_This is the real you isn't it? You're nothing but a hood!"_

She sat down at the table and looked down over at all of the angles of the room. This morning they had sat here saying that they were allowed to go back to school. Why would she want to go back? She would never see Lance again. They were short lived, but ever since he was nearly killed by the hawk, she knew that he cared for her.

But how the hell did she get here out of all places? How did she get to have total bliss and then have it all taken away because of some stupid feud? It must have not been that special if it could be thrown away in an instant.

But this was a dream, she would wake up soon.

"_**Why did I let you walk away? When all I had to do was say I'm sorry?**_**"**

She knew that she could have done something to stop this pain. She was the one that he wanted to have him forever and he was the one making sacrifices for it. He put up with the Brotherhood's abuse, put up with Scott's abuse, put up with all of the abuse that she never saw.

His friends were far from loyal so he was used to it from, but when she saw that look on his face, she knew it was all over. He could have hurt her, killed her, but focused more attention on Scott and the adults there for the hearing. He never really touched her in that battle. He was still there for her and he gave her one last forlorn look before he walked off with his friends. Instead she stayed with Kurt standing closely to him when she could have run up to him and say she was sorry.

But she was frozen. What was there to say to him? She couldn't muster enough confidence to go up and apologize. There was too much in the moment of their victory for her to go and converse with the defeated of the battle.

He had Fred walk by him to the car by the looks of it trying to calm him down. Hell, even Todd was helping. If she dare say it, if Pietro Maximoff were there _he_ would be comforting him. Yet there was no one to comfort her, she was alone afterward.

"_**I let my pride get in the way and in the heat of the moment I was to blame.**_**"**

If she didn't need to be comforted then it should have been easier for her to apologize, but she couldn't. Not with her team there right in front of her, not with Scott smirking as Lance walked away broken. How could she let them do that to him? He was broken; he couldn't even drive home that night. He had Todd do it for him as he looked back at her with broken eyes.

"Damn," she whispered as she looked up from her daydreaming.

How come she couldn't even think of him without doing this, crying? Why didn't she think of that before she stomped on his heart repeatedly and then made him eat it? There would be pain, and it was going to hurt only worse as the days went on.

At least she had school to help get him off of her mind, even though thanks to her temper they almost lost that right. They almost lost the school; she just had to piss off the most powerful mutant on the Brotherhood who was present and accounted for. She just had to wreak their already unstable love.

"I'm an idiot," she whispered again. _But I don't love him! I can't love man that decided to make my whole team… all of our training look like a bunch of children. How can I love him when he almost destroyed the whole world that makes me Kitty Pryde? How can I let him walk all over me like that?_

She looked over at the dark hallway. _Because you let him do it before._

"_**I must be stupid must be crazy must be out of my mind,**_**"**

She remembered when they first met each other and broke into the office. She never knew that it would turn out like this. That in a few short moments she would be kissing him, touching him, making love to him. And now he was gone, but she had no regrets about their carnal relationship. Just that it was too short lived.

He was all she could think about, all she could hear was his voice calling for her, but then seeing the pain well up in those brown eyes made her heart wrench. She had to stop thinking like this; she was going to start hurting herself. She couldn't let him win, she was still too proud. No matter how much Kurt told her to just say she was sorry, she wouldn't listen. She just gave him the classic.

"_You know, Kurt, for someone who was in love with me you really do what me to get back with Lance!"_

How could she do that to Kurt? He was just looking out for her. But Kurt was still talking to her; he was used to this kind of abuse courtesy of Evan Daniels. He looked through the photo album with her and said that he was going to try to take up photography. It made her laugh. He always made her laugh.

_God, what would I do without Kurt? _She asked herself, remembering the day he stole the album from her and hid it in his locker for three days before the explosion. He saved her memories for her, and it was yesterday when she got it back from him. He was the only one she could trust. She couldn't even trust herself.

"_**Now in the cold light of the day I realize.**_**"**

She watched as Kurt walked back to her carrying her photo album. He was getting obsessed with her body or the photography, she didn't know. But she liked looking through it with Kurt; he was the only one of them to survive throughout this whole thing, the one who was going to try to keep their morale up as best as possible.

"Looking through again?" Kitty asked as Kurt got up on the table.

"He's amazing," Kurt smiled. "Look at the artistic feel. He really captured your emotions. You had fun making this didn't you?"

"He was always a Peter Parker to me," she smiled.

"Only Peter Parker is currently in New York trying to clean up the Sentinel mess we made," Kurt answered. "And he takes pictures of himself. I have never seen a picture of Lance."

"He didn't like pictures of himself," she smiled. "He thought that it would take away from his muse."

"I didn't know he could take pictures," Kurt sighed.

Kitty moved closer to him. "I didn't know that he could play guitar either… he's a man of mystery…" she went silent.

"I would have done the same thing, Kitty," he comforted, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed it the most. I could have kept your temper in check."

"I can't blame you," she sniffled. "I just miss him."

"It makes you cry… to go past the pink lingerie doesn't it?" Kurt asked.

She looked up at him. "I never thought it would make me hurt. But then again I can't see into the future, nor can I turn back time. I'm just glad you're here with me to help. Thanks Kurt."

"_**Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall,**__**you don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all.**_**"**

Kurt looked up at her. "Amanda and I are going to the movies later and Amanda wouldn't mind if you wanted to come with us. She likes you, she thinks you're a nice person and the mutant crisis is starting to die down since the President said that we aren't that bad."

"I'll pass," she answered. "You go ahead, have a good time with your girlfriend. And whatever you do, Kurt, treat her right. Don't break her heart because it will haunt you for the rest of your life. And I don't know many people who would be able to take that kind of pain. I don't want you hurt."

"I'll treat her with all of the respect I can muster," he smiled.

"I knew I could trust you to be a step above me," she answered looking through the album. "What is this?" she asked as she came to a single picture of Lance in the back of the book with a message on the back.

_Just in case I die tomorrow –Lance_

"Oh my God!" was all she could manage to say. When did that get in there? Did he break into Kurt's locker to add this in there a few days ago knowing that she was mad at him?

She remembered, she took that picture, he agreed to it to shut her up, but she thought he had kept it, burnt it, did something to it. But he gave it to her to keep forever even if they were to never see each other again on romantic circumstances. God, this was only making her feel worse. Who was the villain in this relationship?

"_**Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me,**__**and bring my baby back; bring my baby back to me.**_**"**

Rogue walked back over after she heard the "Oh my God". She for once had a look of concern on her face. "What's going on?"

Kurt looked over Kitty's shoulder. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you…"

Rogue walked over and saw it as well. "Is that… Lance?" she took a closer look. "I thought you said he didn't have any pictures of himself. That is clearly a picture, a damn good one too."

_This is the one right after the pink lingerie; this is a picture of Lance only a few hours after we… _she looked at Kurt's face. "You both look like you've never seen Lance before."

"He gave you one of those pictures?" Kurt asked. "Kitty… don't feel bad…"

"Don't feel bad?" she asked standing up. "I just told him that I thought he was below me last night! He agreed even after he gave me this! I am the biggest idiot on the planet! I'm an idiot…"

"You sound like a divorcee," Rogue breathed. "Is this…"

"Yeah, after the pink lingerie," Kitty answered calmly. "Only a few hours."

Kurt looked at the picture. "God, Kitty, he was really cute…"

Kitty laughed as Kurt looked deeper at the picture. "He's single; you can date him if you want."

"I have Amanda," he smiled; he knew he was making Kitty feel better that's why he was joking around. "Anyway, you were drooling for hours about how cute he was and you were telling the truth."

"That's why I was wondering why he didn't want to be in pictures," Rogue continued. "He was always walking around the house half naked back when I was living with those guys."

Kitty was thankful that she still had her friends to help her through this, trying to branch her subject off into other stories. Even Rogue was helping out, but it was all about Quicksilver, she knew it was her coping with her own heartbreak.

"Thanks guys," Kitty started. "For trying."

"_**If only wishes could be dreams and all my dreams could come true there would be two of us standing here in front of you.**_**"**

She remembered back to the time in the mall right before they were facing Wanda, he warned her about the future events, but she still didn't listen to him. She ran off to what he thought could have been her death.

"_Lance, what are you doing here?" she asked him watching start to walk over to her with a smirk on his face._

"_Kitty, I want you to leave, now…" she begged holding her shoulder._

"_Yeah, why?" she asked swatting his had away._

_He turned her around starting to guide her out of the door. "Let's just say things are gonna get __wild_ _and I don't want you hurt… now shove off."_

_She heard Evan scream, "Spyke! Out of my way, Lance!"_

"_Now way, you gotta get out of here!"_

He warned her that they were going to win, yet she still blamed him. She could never allow herself to go over and say she was sorry, she wouldn't accept her own apology. This had to be a dream, it was final. She was still back in Northbrook talking to Lance thinking about what would happen if she went with him. But if she could she would make that mistake again, but last night would be erased so she could be with him.

No one understood, she tried talking to Scott and he congratulated her for her redemption from a poor judgment. For someone who was supposed to be their leader and be open minded he sure was happy when her and Lance's relationship was over.

"_I don't want to see you get hurt," _she remembered Scott saying.

"_Let's just say things are gonna get __wild_ _and I don't want you hurt…"_

It was all getting to her, the similarities between the two of them. But she couldn't avoid Scott, maybe she could try to find in Scott what she had in Lance. It was the best alternative she could think of.

"Want to go get ice cream?" Rogue asked. "Kurt's treat."

"Hey!" he protested.

She looked at the picture and then looked up at her friends. "Sure, let's go."

"_**If you could show me that someone that I used to be, bring back my baby, my baby, my baby to me.**_**"**

Her two friends smiled at each other. "What changed your mind?"

"He did," Kitty answered, holding up the picture of Lance. "The old me would have gone with you, the Kitty that he fell in love with. He gave me this picture in case he died tomorrow, so he wanted to be dead in my mind. But I will always think of him and always love him."

"That's sweet," Kurt smiled.

"And one day we might even be back together once we get ourselves straightened out," she continued. "It shouldn't be that bad. I shouldn't be moping like I have been. I should be the old Kitty Pryde, the fun loving girl that we all knew and loved."

Rogue looked over at her. "How inspirational…"

"Challenges come to test us," Kitty continued as she stood up. "My test with Lance has already begun and I hope he has friends to help him through it all. There are so many things going through my mind right now about him. But the world may never know."

She started walking watching her friends go ahead of her. "One minute…"

Kitty walked back to the photo album and put Lance in a empty spot and then picked it up going to her room. If Scott got his hands on this, it could be catastrophic. She put the album on her bed and sighed.

"I will never forget you," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Lance. I'm sorry." She walked out the door toward Rogue and Kurt. "Alright, we can go now."

_It's going to be hard, but I can start new, as long as you can and don't forget me, _she closed her eyes and sighed.

"_**Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall,**__**you don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all.**_**"**

"_That's right, and I'll never be good enough for you!"_

That was never true; she didn't know that he felt that way. Why couldn't he tell her, explain his insecurity as he lay next to her? Did he think he was poisoning her every time that they made love? Killing her every time that they kissed? Burning her every time he held her hand? Why didn't he say anything? They could always confide in each other.

_You were always too good for me. You were a free person, unafraid to tell everyone how you felt. Never breaking at all of Scott's dirty looks. Was that all your force field so you could never say that you were in pain? Oh God, Lance, why didn't you tell me?_

She sighed as she continued thinking, digging deeper into Lance's character. _Because you would think less of me and treat me how you treated Kurt…_

Those words sounded like Lance, like the words he wanted to say whenever she asked if he was alright while he sat on the Brotherhood couch just looking off into the distance. He never told her how he really felt and that was the downfall of the relationship. He never opened up to her; if he had, would she had made the same mistake? Doubtful, if there was any way that it would have come to that.

Communication was the downfall of their relationship; it was the reason that they were all gone from one another. The reason that they were all going through the pain that they were in right now. They were both equally to blame.

"_**Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me,**__**and bring my baby back; bring my baby back to me.**_**"**

After all that they went through, all of the ways that they had developed their relationship, it as all gone now. All of the times that she could go and talk to him after having a bad day were all destroyed by those small words, the ones that pierced through his heart like a blade.

It would never be the same, her life was different now. The mystery now was how she was going to get through life without him by her side, pushing her alone when she was too afraid to go on. There had to be something out there to get them back together, back into each others arms.

_Just swallow your pride and go over there and apologize, if he doesn't hate your guts that badly, _she walked faster to catch up with Kurt and Rogue as to not be left behind. They didn't have a car, so walking was the only way that they were going to get there. No one who walked by them pointed and laughed, after what happened last night they might be terrified for the rest of their lives.

_Thanks, Lance, now they all think we're homicidal maniacs, _she thought watching as people were avoiding them.

"You know thanks to your boyfriend everyone thinks that we're rabid!" Kitty snapped at Rogue referring to Pietro.

"He's not my boyfriend and your one to talk. Pietro didn't almost destroy the school," she looked forward.

_She's never going to get over Quicksilver, _Kitty thought as she looked over at the Brotherhood House. _But then again, am I ever going to get over Lance? I'm still taking a hit._

"_**Mirror Mirror lie to me show me what I wanna see,**_**"**

She stopped and looked for a while; everything had happened in that house, she used to sneak out at night so that no one would know that she was gone. The last thing she wanted was Scott telling her what to do with her life and her boyfriend. The pictures, every last one was taken in there. So many memories.

Kitty looked over at Rogue who too had stopped. "We just have to forget them."

"How?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know," Rogue continued. "But we can't let this get to us. I had really rotten judgment to even think of that jerk that way. But you and Lance… you two were built to last."

"Tell that to who I was last night," Kitty sighed as she looked at the house, it was the same house, it hadn't been destroyed in the mutant crisis. The teams that were searching found nothing that was dangerous except every form of bacteria known to mankind. Everything was still in there that she held near and dear, including Lance Alvers.

"There's still time," Rogue smiled. "Give yourself another chance."

Kitty looked over at her. "Thanks Rogue. You should be nice to people more often."

"I'm going to have to kill myself for saying all of that," Rogue continued. "Lance is still a jackass."

Kitty laughed. "Sure he is."

They started to walk away, Kitty walking slower than the rest of them looking at the house one last time.

"_**Mirror Mirror lie to me show me what I wanna see,**_**"**

_Just in case I die tomorrow._

He was never going to die, even if she did try to kill him last night. She was becoming more like Scott, thinking that bad guys can't do any good, having his single vision. But she never thought of it like that. Lance was her everything. Lance was the one that had taught her that you can't always say what was on your mind. Look before you leap.

_Or you're going to regret it, _she thought as a tear ran down her cheek. She was debating whether to go in there and tell him that she still loved him, that she wanted him back. But it was too soon, too half-baked. Besides, he damn pride wouldn't let her. She really was Scott Summers.

"Kitty?" Kurt asked. "Are you coming?"

She looked at the house long and hard one last time watching Lance open the door to walk out. That couldn't be true, there was no way that she was seeing him right there before her eyes. Was God teasing her? Telling her to go over there and apologize to him. She looked up and could swear that he was looking at her.

"Kitty!" Kurt called out again.

She came back to reality. "Oh, sorry Kurt."

"_**Mirror Mirror lie to me…**_**"**

_I'm never going to forget you, _she thought as she walked away from him. It would have been the perfect ending, until she felt a black cloud run over her sanity. The air had become cold and hard.

She stopped dead in her tracks for a second trying to get what was going on looking back at Lance he was now standing up staring straight at her. His eyes were cold as ice, his glance as sharp as daggers. It made her heart slow in her chest, her skin blanching with shock

_Just stop, Kitty. I'm already dead to you! _She could swear she heard him say before he walked back into the house.

"Lance?" she asked. _What did I do? Lance? What the Hell is going on with you?_

She felt another tear roll down her cheek as she looked at the house closer than before. _This isn't happening, he isn't mad at me! He still loves me! Oh God, please just lie to me and say he loves me…_

Tears started to flow harder. _Lie to me…_

_

* * *

_

**AN: **Today is my eighteenth birthday, and what better way to celebrate then with some Lancitty? This also has another side of the story coming out soon on how Lance feels about the break-up. Please give me feedback on this fic, I would lover to hear some. 


End file.
